


Power Plays

by faithinthepoor



Series: Once Upon a Time [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Selfless, Brave and True</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows my [Fairytale Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618763), [Mirror Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618771), [This Provincial Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618775), [Viviane or Nimue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618809), [Dreams and Wishes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618851), [All the Better To….](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619484), [Magic Keys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619497), [Curiouser and Curiouser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619514), [Snow Blind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620280), [Spinning Straw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620288), [Wooden Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621128), [Poisoned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622526), [True Love and Other Curses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625038), [Spellbound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628806), [Over the Rainbow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/630076), [Facades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632227), [Lost Girls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636939), [Monstrosities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640162), [Love and Lies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/652912), [Something Wicked this Way Comes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/665458), [Dreamscapes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672345), [Homecomings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/676052), [Test Match](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682287), [Wishful Thinking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/697330), [Absent Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/771482), [Small Mercies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/773663), [State of Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778498), [Good Intentions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/802589), [The Sins of Mothers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/820893) and [Affairs of the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/855926)

She didn’t think her movements had been noticed. She’d hoped they were, it’s why she all but made a public announcement about needing to go to the bathroom and it’s the reason why she has spent so long on such a basic task, but as each second ticks by her hopes are dwindling. She has turned drying her hands into a painstakingly slow process and by the time she is finished she’s removed both all moisture and all hope that this exercise is going to be anything other than a waste of time and energy. Emma finally turns to leave and it is at that exact moment that Regina decides to pounce. 

The door of the bathroom stall offers little resistance as Regina pushes her through it. Emma’s legs hit porcelain and at the same time Regina uses the hand that is not on Emma’s chest to lock the door. 

“Not that I’m complaining but this really doesn’t seem like your style.”

Regina’s eyes are dark and her voice is a growl as she tells Emma, “I’m in the mood to do something that you are going to want to give me a high-five for.”

Emma feels her face split into a grin and her stomach drop in pleasure. She grabs Regina’s face and kisses her only to find herself pushed back with significant force. She staggers and begins to fall but manages to avoid landing in the bowel because Regina grabs at her clothes. 

Oxygen becomes a priority because apparently Regina’s version of assisting someone means pulling them up by the ends of their scarf rather than finding a safer option. Emma is planning to complain, just as soon as she can breathe, but when her body comes flush with Regina’s she finds herself lost for words. She’d like to be able to blame the scarf and the oxygen deprivation but she knows they have nothing to do with her current predicament. She is, however, pleased to note that Regina is also silent and Emma takes advantage of the situation by places kisses along Regina’s neck.

“Stop that,” Regina orders. Emma ignores her and the kisses become wetter and longer. “Do you want me to throw you through the wall?” There is not a trace of humour in the words, there is only menace.

“What the fuck, Regina?” Emma hisses. “You drag me in here looking like you want to eat me and then when I try to touch you, you go all Hulk on me.” She tries to stay angry but she finds her voice becoming huskier as she looks at Regina’s dilated pupils, “I thought you were in the mood for something high-five worthy.” She runs her fingers over the red fabric covering Regina’s chest. 

“Oh I am,” Regina reassures her and Emma is embarrassed to find that her body shudders in response, “just not here.” The look of distaste on Regina’s face would be amusing if Emma wasn’t feeling quite so frustrated. 

“You can’t leave me like this. This is not something that I’m just gonna take a raincheck over.”

“Emma!” Regina says firmly.

“Yes,” she manages in response.

“Shut up!” Regina covers Emma’s lips with her own and instead of pointing out what a hypocrite Regina is, Emma closes her eyes and deepens the kiss. 

Emma is smitten enough to think that it is magic each and every time they kiss but this is different. This she feels everywhere, it’s as though the kiss is transforming her. It is building her and breaking her. She opens her eyes to make sure that she still exists and finds herself standing in Regina’s bedroom.

“What did you do?” she asks unnecessarily.

Regina looks ridiculously proud of herself, “I wasn’t sure it would work. Last time I tried this I was met with more than a little resistance.”

“Last time,” Emma says as she hungrily advances towards Regina and pushes her onto the bed, “you were tying to send me away. I had a problem with that.”

“But it seems you have absolutely no problem with me trying to keep us together.” Regina tugs at Emma’s scarf again but it is much more playful this time.

She crawls over Regina’s body and plants a kiss firmly on her lips. “None whatsoever but then I would have fucked you in that stall so I guess I’m easily pleased.”

Slender fingers push Emma’s hair behind her ears. “I would not have allowed that to happen.”

“I would have found it hard to stop myself,” Emma says with a wicked grin.

“Really?” Regina could not possibly look more full of herself if she tried.

“Well, I do feel like it’s been forever,” she shrugs her shoulders as best she can given her arms are supporting some of her weight.

“And I do seem to recall that you were the one who kept telling me that we couldn’t do things. That it was the wrong time.”

“And as you are so fond of telling me, I’m an idiot but not in this case,” her voice softens of its own accord, “it wouldn’t have been right.”

“It also wouldn’t have been right to fuck in the stall at Granny’s.”

Emma sits back and lightly traces her fingers over Regina’s collarbones. “I hate to have to tell you this but it would not have been my first time. I’ve had sex in some pretty questionable places.”

“So have I,” Regina tells her with a look that leaves no room for doubt, “but I don’t want to do that with you. I want it to be special. You’re special.”

“Regina if you start treating me like I’m some breakable princess I swear I will punch you in the face.”

“You _are_ a princess, Emma, but I’d like to think that _my_ princess can handle the world,” Regina informs her as she runs her hands over Emma’s denim clad thighs. “I’m not planning on laying you down on a bed of roses each and every time I want to have my way with you but I think we can do a little better than some cramped cubicle where you would be forced to stop yourself from screaming.”

“Why do I have to be the screamer?” Regina levels her with a terrifying gaze. “Fine, I may have screamed before but I am definitely capable of making you scream.”

“We shall see.”

“That we shall,” Emma replies as she pulls at the neckline of Regina’s dress to allow her to access more skin, “especially since we are now free to make noise.”

Regina flashes her a grin that could be described as panty dropping but it seems panty dropping is not good enough for Regina Mills because with a flick of her wrist Regina has removed all of their clothing. Emma’s fingers roam further now that there is more flesh to explore and she dances close to Regina’s nipples as she says, “I’m very happy with the view but I think you’ve cheated us out of a bit of foreplay.”

“You wasted the foreplay with all your talking. We may not be in that filthy stall but people may have seen us go into the bathroom, we can’t afford to take too long.”

“Well that’s not the most romantic thing you’ve ever told me.”

“Just because something is practical that doesn’t mean it’s not romantic, dear.”

“Then your idea of romance is a little warped. Tell me,” Emma licks her way around Regina’s ear before whispering in it, “what else do you find romantic?”

“The fact that I have just I hung our clothes up so that neither of us will be returning looking wrinkled,” Regina answers with sincerity. 

Emma looks over her shoulder and sure enough a clothes rail has appeared in the room and their wrinkle free outfits adorn it. In fact the clothes are a little more than crease free; Emma’s clothes look more pristine than they ever have. There are some definite perks to sleeping with a witch. She smiles fondly at the clothes and without thinking says, “God I love you.”

She feels Regina tense beneath her and when Emma’s turns to face her, Regina’s eyes are shut. “I love you too,” she whispers and then adds, “and I’m so grateful that you are still here.”

“Always,” Emma tells her, surprised at how easily that word falls from her lips, “always.”

“I’m so pleased I was able to transport us both. I really don’t like that you have magic that I can’t control,” Regina says with a frown.

“Hey,” Emma peppers tiny kisses over the frown lines, “none of that. I’m here. Your magic worked and that’s the point.”

“Yes I suppose so,” Regina replies with a small smile.

“I know so,” Emma runs a hand over Regina’s breast and pinches her nipple.

“Hey!” Regina explains.

“We are on a deadline, remember? No time for foreplay.” Emma doesn’t allow Regina to respond. Instead she takes control of the situation by moving down to claim Regina’s nipple with her mouth.

If Regina was planning to protest it doesn’t show. In fact it seems that Regina is only able to communicate with small moans and by putting her hand behind Emma’s head.

Emma’s tongue circles Regina’s nipple, feeling it harden in her mouth, while her fingers seek out its twin. She nips at the tender area and Regina issues a hiss that is a combination of both pain and pleasure. Emma licks at the area, hoping to soothe any pain she caused, as her fingers trace lazy circles on the opposite breast causing the skin there to pucker.

She reverses her position. Stroking the bitten nipple with her fingers and sucking the drier of the two in earnest. Regina arches into her touch and hands pull roughly at her hair.

“Touch me,” Regina orders.

Emma stops her movements only long enough to mutter, “I am,” before returning to her work.

“No there,” Regina explains, “ _touch_ me.”

Emma looks Regina in the eyes and places a quick kiss to her lips. “Where?” she asks innocently.

It seems Regina is not in the mood for games and she grabs Emma’s wrist firmly, directing the blonde’s hand to the apex of her thighs. Emma runs a finger over Regina’s pubic bone and watches as Regina’s legs fall apart. She swipes her hand along the length of Regina’s sex and is pleasantly surprised when her fingers come away coated. 

She locks eyes with Regina again as she slowly moves her hand up to her own mouth and slides two fingers inside it. Emma relishes in the taste that is pure Regina as she leisurely moves her fingers and watches Regina’s frustration grow. Regina squirms below her but she screws her eyes shut to let Emma know that she is determined to win this little battle of wills. 

The actions of the brunette amuse Emma greatly. Only Regina would forgo satisfaction in order to feel that she is the one in control. She would be content to tease Regina all day but time is an issue and Emma doesn’t plan for them to have to leave unfulfilled. 

Emma circles Regina’s clitoris with her wet fingers and smiles when Regina’s hips buck in return. “Somebody’s keen, aren’t they?”

“I’ve been waiting forever,” Regina complains.

As a princess, Emma makes a great street rat but even she has good enough manners not to leave Regina waiting any longer. She plunges two fingers deep into Regina’s core and grunts in approval when Regina’s response is to force a leg between Emma’s thighs. Emma rotates her hips and is surprised by how easily they slide along Regina’s skin. It seems that Regina isn’t the only one whose been waiting a little too long. Although, if she’s honest, she knows that her condition has very little to do with the wait. Waiting may have intensified things but Emma is always aroused by Regina’s presence. Sometimes just hearing Regina’s voice on the phone is enough to cause a flood of wetness between her thighs, a naked and willing Regina results in a tsunami. 

Soft sighs fall from Regina’s lips as she rocks against Emma’s fingers. The rhythm created by the dark haired woman sends shockwaves through Emma’s body and her breathing becomes shallow and ineffective. She uses what brain power she has to increase the speed and force of her fingers and she groans in satisfaction when she feels Regina begin to spasm. 

Regina’s thigh is moving erratically and the unpredictable pressure is driving Emma insane. She decides she needs to bring things to an end and scraps her thumb nail over Regina’s engorged clit. Regina lets out a scream as she comes undone but it is small in comparison to the one that Emma issues when Regina bites into her shoulder. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the pain as she desperately thrusts against Regina’s leg.

She lets out a second scream as her orgasm crests and briefly has the detached thought that Regina will never let her hear the end of it before her concern is washed away by waves of pleasure. 

Her body is coated in sweat and her limbs feel like noodles as she wraps her arms around Regina. She kisses her way along Regina’s shoulder before snuggling into the crock of Regina’s neck. “I’ll give you a high-five when I have the energy.”

Regina chuckles in response but her tone is serious when she tells Emma, “We have to get up, dear.”

“I don’t wanna,” Emma whines. Not at all concerned about how pathetic she sounds.

“As appealing as staying in bed with you is, we have to get back before we are missed.”

“I don’t care.” Emma pulls Regina more tightly against her.

“Well I do,” Regina says as she tries to worm her way out of Emma’s embrace.

“You are no fun,” Emma grumbles.

“I believe you just offered me a high-five that suggests otherwise.” Emma can’t see Regina’s face but she can just imagine the self-satisfied expression that Regina must be sporting.

“You do have your moments,” Emma concedes.

“Yes I do,’ Regina preens, “and you really do need to get up.”

Emma doesn’t make a move and as a result Regina grabs her wrists and pulls her up. “Okay, okay. I’m doing it.”

Against her better judgement she gets off the bed. Regina has made it to the clothes rack but she turns back to look at Emma. Whether this is to check that Emma has made it off the bed or to congratulate her for doing so Emma isn’t sure because all of Regina’s focus is suddenly placed on Emma’s shoulder.

Olive hands hover above her skin and Regina’s face is creased with worry as she issues an apology, “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean for it to be this bad.”

She looks down at the wound Regina’s teeth created to discover that it is deep and that blood is spilling from it. “Christ Regina, did you not notice that I am wearing a white shirt today? This is going to ruin it.”

“I said I was sorry.” There is no fight in Regina’s words and she actually seems to be trembling. Emma had been preparing for a spectacular argument but realises that this is not the time. It’s clear that Regina is completely terrified by what she has done.

“Hey. It’s ok. You didn’t mean to hurt me. You were just in the moment.”

“I need to be more careful,” Regina says quietly.

Emma reaches up and runs her fingers over Regina’s cheeks. “Sometimes things just happen, this doesn’t make you evil.”

Regina’s body seems to deflate and she collapses against Emma, “I hope not.”

Her fingers slide over silky hair as she kisses Regina’s forehead and tells her, “It’s all okay.”

“I’ll do better next time,” Regina promises.

“You did perfectly fine this time.”

Regina’s eyes darken with something different to lust and she places her hand on Emma’s broken skin. The blonde winces in pain as a fire burns through the area but then she feels nothing. When Regina removes her hand the skin is unblemished.

“Wow,” is all Emma is able to say.

Regina looks a little more confident but her voice is still sad as she says, “As much as I enjoy impressing you I’d prefer not to have had to magically heal you.”

The newly healed skin tingles as Emma runs her fingers over it but other than that there is absolutely no evidence that there was ever an injury. “Wow,” she says again. She then drops her voice as she tells Regina, “That reminds me. I thought we were meant to be using magic for something a little different.”

“I didn’t have time to teach you.”

“I happen to be a quick learner,” Emma pouts.

“Are you just?” Regina asks seductively. 

“Of course,” Emma says but she has absolutely no basis for that statement. She’s streetwise, she has had to be, but other forms of learning have never really been a priority. The way she saw it was that book smarts don’t stop assholes from beating you or creeps touching you where they shouldn’t. Even when she went back and got her GED, study wasn’t able to be her main focus. She knew it would help her get ahead but studying wasn’t going to put food in her stomach or a decent roof over her head. Still, she is pretty sure that, despite the number of times she that gets called an idiot, she’s not stupid and it would be nice to be given a chance to prove it.

“Well then, I look forward to your lessons,” Regina fires her a look full of promise but then quietly adds, “I’m glad we didn’t use magic this time though.”

Emma doesn’t need to ask her why. She can feel the insecurity radiating off Regina and it’s almost contagious. Emma is no stranger to low self-esteem but it’s still difficult for her to understand how someone as amazing as Regina can think so little of herself or that Regina can truly believe that all people think she has to offer is the dark power that lies within her. “Me too,” she reassures Regina with a kiss. Regina needed this to be just about them and Emma is glad that she gave her that but she is still curious about what it would be like to add magic to their activities. A buzzing starts in her fingers at the thought alone and before she knows what has happened she has flung Regina back onto the bed without so much as touching her.

She looks at Regina sheepishly, expecting to be facing her full wrath, but Regina doesn’t look angry. The older woman is biting her lower lip and beckons Emma towards her by crocking her finger. Emma hardly needs an invite and she launches herself at bed without hesitation.

The blonde straddles the prone woman and places a hand on the centre of her chest. She doesn’t know what she is doing but she can feel the energy coursing within her, begging for release. It would be sensible to ask for Regina’s help but Emma isn’t interested in sensible. Besides, she got Regina onto the bed without any instructions so she is sure she can take it from here. 

She knows nothing of spells but she understands her body and its desire for Regina and that that desire is powerful. She focuses on her need, concentrates on how much she wants Regina. Emma wants her desperately. In all ways. She wants to hold her and stroke her and comfort her and devour her. She wants to dismantle Regina and possess her in the nicest possible way. 

Her body follows her mind and heat seems to flow from her fingers into Regina’s body. Regina gasps in surprise and her eyes open wide. Emma meets the other woman’s gaze and it’s like nothing she has ever seen before. She has seen Regina’s eyes portray every emotion possible. The woman may try to hide her feelings from the world but those eyes betray her. They brim with all that Regina pretends not to be, all that she has not been allowed to be. They brim with a soul more complicated then any of these fairytale characters can ever understand but right now they brim with something that Emma has never seen before. They brim with magic. Literally.

Regina’s eyes are purple and they are glowing. The sight of it probably should frighten Emma but it only excites her. The heat where her hand is in contact with Regina’s skin intensifies and as a result so does the glow in Regina’s eyes. 

The eyes are not the only part of Regina being affected by Emma’s actions, her back arches as if drawn to Emma, magnetized by her touch. Her eyes are fluttering and she appears to be trying to suppress a moan by biting her lip. 

Regina releases her lip briefly and sighs, “Emma,” but quickly clamps back down again when Emma places a second hand on her chest. Emma is slick with sweat and her heart is racing. She feels light headed, a feeling that only increases when Regina’s back arches further and she grabs at Emma’s shoulders.

Emma releases a moan of her own but before she can complete it she finds herself flying through the air. She crashes against the wall with a crack and judging by the state of her head, it took most of the impact. “What the fuck?” she asks but Regina doesn’t comply.

She shakes her head and even though it shouldn’t, that one act appears to remove all of her pain. Emma springs to her feet with ease and wonders what is happening. She has been thrown by Regina’s magic before and knows that it is not this easy to recover from. 

“You are going to pay for that,” she warns as she makes her way back to the bed. She was planning on punishing Regina, at least a little, but what she sees stops her in her tracks. Regina is curled in a ball. Her face is contorted in pain. Her skin has become so pale that her veins stand out like a roadmap and she has bitten through her lip. Blood runs down her chin and between this and the paler she looks like a vampire. A sick vampire.

“Emma,” Regina manages to croak. 

She doesn’t know what to do so she strokes Regina’s hair and grabs her hand. The moment their hands make contact an aching cold races up her arm and into her chest. Emma has never been this cold. She didn’t know it was possible to be this cold. She is fairly certain that her insides are filling with icicles. Emma tries to pull her hand from Regina’s grasp but Regina grips more tightly in response.

Her vision starts to swim and she believes that she will pass out but just before she loses consciousness, Regina releases her hand and the warmth slowly returns to Emma’s body. Her strength appears to be returning along with the warmth but she carefully sits by Regina as she asks her, “What the hell was that?”

“You got a little enthusiastic,” Regina replies.

“I hurt you?” Emma tenderly runs her fingers over Regina’s forehead and is pleased to note that her colour has returned.

“You were pretty much trying to kill me dear.” Regina’s tone is way too casual given the severity of the situation.

“That wasn’t my plan.”

“I know, Emma, but I told you that you needed training.”

“In the past my magic has just worked without me really even trying. We’ve made magic together before and I thought we could do it again. I thought it would be good.”

“It will be but this is not something you can do without practice.”

“I don’t understand how I could have hurt you. That’s not at all what I wanted.”

Regina takes Emma’s hand and laces their fingers together. She gives Emma’s hand a squeeze before telling her, “I know that dear but magic is dangerous.”

“Could I really have killed you?”

“I wouldn’t have let you,” Regina says with finality. 

Emma isn’t satisfied with this and she continues to push, “But what I was doing could have killed someone, couldn’t it?”

“You were siphoning off my magic and my energy. For someone less powerful than me it could have been fatal but Emma, it wasn’t all bad, there were things that you were doing that were definitely pleasurable.”

She can’t handle the seriousness of the moment and to her horror she finds herself making light of it, “So what you are saying is that there’s a chance that you would have died happy?”

“Perhaps,” Regina admits, “but I’d prefer not to die.”

“I can’t believe I got angry with you for biting me. I’m the evil one here. You only maim during sexual exploits, I try to kill.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” Regina shoots her a wicked grin, “as least I hope not.”

“Whilst I love the idea of being so awesome at sex that I could kill someone I have to say that it would be rather self-defeating. Especially when the person is you, I’m so not done having sex with you.”

“I should hope not.” 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Emma carefully touches her fingers to Regina’s bleeding lip. Regina covers Emma’s hand with her own and Emma feels power surge through her fingers. When Regina lifts their joined hands her lip is healed and Emma is uncomfortably aroused. “You have to teach me to use magic properly,” she implores as she captures Regina’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Yes, yes I do. I have no desire to end up dead or pregnant.”

“Well at least we know only one of those things can happen,” Emma says and wonders what it says about her and her life that murder is less worrying than the thought of getting someone pregnant.

“Do we?” Regina asks cryptically.

“Are you serious? I could get you pregnant? Why would you ever let us use magic on one another if that were possible?” She grinds her teeth in an effort to bite back her anger.

Regina lets out a peal of laughter and Emma feels herself relax. “To be honest I don’t know. It’s not out the realm of possibility but it’s something I don’t know much about. It wasn’t part of my education and I really don’t know anything about your magic, about what it could do to me. Or what it could do to you.”

“Maybe that’s something we need to look into. I’m not looking to be a mother again.”

“And never am I,” Regina says stiffly. Emma notes the trace of hurt in Regina’s eyes and kisses her again. Regina allows the kiss and allows Emma to crawl back on top of her. Strong hands slide down Emma’s back and pull her closer to the woman beneath her but when Emma attempts to let her own hands wander Regina tears her lips away and informs Emma, “We really don’t have time for another round.”

“You do know what you just done to me, right?”

“Of course I do,” Regina tells her with a smirk and an arch of an eyebrow.

“I take it all back. You are evil.”

“I can live with this kind of evil,” Regina’s smile is most definitely on the wicked side.

“You can’t leave me feeling like this,” Emma protests as Regina pushes Emma off her.

“We’ve been gone far too long already. I promise I’ll make it up to you and I promise to teach you to use your magic properly.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Emma says as she kisses Regina again. Regina kisses her back and snakes her tongue between Emma’s lips and Emma is foolish enough to think that Regina has changed her mind but the next thing she knows she is upright and fully dressed and back in the bathroom stall. “You really don’t play fair,” Emma grumbles.

Regina places a finger to Emma’s lips in order to silence her while Regina seems to be assessing the area around them. Regina cups Emma’s cheek and then places a quick kiss on her lips before pushing her out the door. 

It’s clear that Regina bides her time before returning as Emma has managed to ensconce herself at the counter before Regina makes her appearance. What Emma witnesses when Regina does return is a sight to behold. Regina is more herself than she has been in a long time. She looks content and confident and just a tad too smug as she toys with the stranger and then with Mary Margaret. Regina seems like the mayor again. She is practically glowing and it makes Emma glow in return to know that she had a part in helping Regina feel that way. Emma just hopes the glow isn’t too obvious because the only thing worse than having to talk to Mary Margaret just after Emma has fucked Regina would be for her mother to know that she has just fucked Regina.


End file.
